convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresa Agnes
Teresa Agnes is a protagonist in the popular series [[wikipedia:The_Maze_Runner_(series)|'The Maze Runner']]. In The Reapers' Game, she made her début, and was given a second chance at life. Teresa appeared under the identity of Viviette Anya Stark 'during ''School Daze. In When the Corpses Cry, Teresa appeared as her younger self, '''Deedee, the power of Beatrice's magic pulling her from across time. Canon In The Kill Order, a year after the Sun Flares, Deedee (Teresa's real name) was living in a village with a large group of people, including her parents and brother Ricky. When [http://mazerunner.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flare The Flare] began to spread, everyone in her village shunned and abandoned her when they found out she was immune to the virus, believing her to be a demon of some sort. In the end, Teresa told [http://mazerunner.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas Thomas] that her original name was Deedee. Teresa showed up in [http://mazerunner.wikia.com/wiki/The_Glade the glade] a day after Thomas; happening to be the first and only female there. After this, no more gladers came out of the box. When they made the escape, Teresa was placed in a separate dorm than the males, and seemingly vanished (though she communicated telepathically with Thomas). There were few encounters involving her and her "pack" of [http://mazerunner.wikia.com/wiki/Gladers gladers], but when there were, she seemed to have gone crazy. Later, in the Death Cure, she met her death (after retrieving her memories) pushing Thomas out of the way of the collapsing ceiling of the facility. Pre-Convergence Just before the start of When the Corpses Cry, Deedee had been locked away in her room at the W.I.C.K.E.D. facilities, days after being sent there by Mark and the others. She found an envelope and picked it up with great curiosity, as she had almost never really seen paper before, only to be taken into the Witch's Game. Plot Involvement When the Corpses Cry The younger Teresa unintentionally found her way into lots of people's hearts, though she otherwise had little involvement in the event, too timid and quiet to contribute much. The Reapers' Game Having largely repressed her memories of the previous event, Teresa went about her life as it was in canon. Just before being pulled into the Murder Game, Teresa had shoved her best friend (and potential romantic interest), Thomas, out of the way of some falling rubble. In turn, having the life crushed out of her, with everything around her fading away. However, rather than finding herself in an empty abyss of death, she awoke to find she'd been selected to compete for a second chance at life. Teresa wasn't terribly involved with the event. Typically, she stuck to herself, aside from traveling with a few choice friends. These friends including Ashley "Ash" Williams, Jenny, a wolf noise pup she saved and dubbed "Little Guy", and Hurley. She didn't make many friends but cared deeply about these few and a couple others. Her ultimate goal is saving as many people as possible (and slightly above this goal is keeping her friends safe), and hopefully staying alive trying. However, killing Ryu became her goal upon seeing him torment Ash into oblivion. After challenging Ryu to a duel, in which he admitted to being one of the traitors, Teresa met her death when Ryu used her internal conflict over whether or not she should kill him or simply keep him under close watch as an opportunity to shock her to death. However, this death did not go in vain, as Teresa managed to take Ryu out with her. In the end, Teresa gave a speech upon John White trying to get her and the others to side with him, convincing a majority of the folk to side, rather, with Joshua. With the aide of some select few from this bunch distracting White, including Reagan, Minato, Asha, and some others, Teresa managed to destroy John White's power source, killing the monster once and for all. After this, upon realizing she was unwanted and purposeless back where she used to call home, the glader decided to stay and become a Reaper. School Daze Before the events of School Daze, Teresa had been in Shibuya, working under Joshua the Composer as a Reaper. She-- or, more accurately, the "clone" of her that participated in the event-- was then dragged there, where her memories of her life were stolen from her, and she was given new, fake ones. During the event, Teresa made a number of friends. Her illusion identity, Viviette, underwent a lot of abuse and suffering before getting her memories of her life as Teresa back. Though her illusion persona did have some plus sides; as she got close to Minori Nagato, as well as Logan Reynolds. After getting her memories back, Teresa also grew close to James Lancaster, despite the fact that his illusion persona had thoroughly abused hers. She even, at the end, ended up being kissed by (and kissing) James while grieving Yuki's death (that had shaken her up greatly). No Serenity to be Found Teresa played a notable role within the side story. The Ultimate Game Prior to The Ultimate Game, Teresa was training extra hard so that she'd be in top condition for the fight against the Arch Demon Akibahara. She made a deal with Joshua that, if she were to fight against the Arch Demon, he would bring Yuki back to life. This was the sole reason she participated in the event... ... Aside from wanting all the death, suffering, and misery the Murder Games brought about to end, as well as wanting to keep the multiverse safe, of course. Teresa had very little involvement in The Ultimate Game; she feared that she was a Traitor, though it wasn't the case. A few rounds in, Teresa was attacked by Prue Halliwell, ending in Teresa basically dying again (even though she appeared to be in a coma, to anyone else). Though, she was fixed rather quickly by Joshua. Towards the end of the game, Teresa also assisted in taking down John White for the second time around; not to mention that she also tried to help with getting the Arch Demon Akibahara down. It was also during this game that Teresa was promoted to Conductor by Joshua (which occurred when Joshua was dying and Teresa was desperately trying to save him), despite having little desire to take the position. Reaper Squad Being the Conductor for the Reapers, Teresa played a major role in the side-story, essentially being one of the driving parties of it, alongside Joshua Kiryu, overseeing those who appeared within Shibuya. Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry When all was said and done, little Teresa - or, Deedee, rather - reluctantly went "home" despite her desire to stay with her newfound and only friends. This was because of the fact that she was determined to help save humanity from the Flare back on her home world. After returning to W.I.C.K.E.D facilities, the child had her gift from Henry - a tome - taken away, and was yelled at by an employee before the security around her room was increased greatly to insure she never got out again. After the employees leave, the child bawled, deeply saddened by the fact she knew she wouldn't see her friends again. The Reapers' Game In the end, Teresa and the others managed to stop John White's attempt at conquest, to which everyone was returned to Shibuya and given a number of options for what they could do now. They could pass on, return home without their entrance fee, or stay and become Reapers. Faced with the fact that everyone from her home world had spite for her, the wolf noise she had deemed Little Guy was unable to leave Shibuya, and that she had no true purpose any longer anywhere "normal," Teresa chose to stay and become a Reaper after having a moment of her emotionless shell break. She intends to do her best to make sure the world is kept safe, no matter what it costs her. School Daze In Teresa's epilogue for School Daze, numerous things occurred. When the "clone" of Teresa that had partaken in the event discovered that Yuki had died, the girl had broken down and was comforted by William Owen Herondale, leading to Will and Teresa sharing a kiss. After this, and once Will had left, Teresa gave Yuki the closest thing to a tribute she could without anything that she could gift to the deceased girl. After doing so, the Reaper also made a promise to the dead Yuki that she would make sure she would get revived. Finally, her "clone" that partook in the event chose to merge with the real Teresa and she later paid Malcolm and Will a visit. The Ultimate Game After the climactic battle, she would speak with Joshua concerning the matter of Yuki, inquiring if there was some way to resurrect her, though, to her dismay, Joshua would by saying that there didn't seem to be a way of bringing her back, though she could always simply visit another universe that had an alive and well version of Yuki out there. However, after giving a long rant and chiding, Teresa managed to get Joshua to relent and revive the girl - as well as to reveal that he'd been acting and that he was testing her. In response, Teresa pulled him into a hug, before they both departed to fetch Arya Stark to bring her back to Shibuya. After that, it is implied that Teresa continued on her duties as a Reaper. During the epilogue of When the Corpses Cry, small flashes of Deedee's future were shown, filling in the timeline up to Teresa's current activities. Character Relationships * Joshua Kiryu ''- The Composer of Shibuya, from 'The World Ends With You, who debuted in The Reapers' Game. Joshua is Teresa's boss, but with the way the two act around each other, they seem more like an old married couple. They constantly seem to be in a piss-off competition, but there is implied to be a hint of belligerent sexual tension underneath. * Ryu Keiko - An original character who debuted in The Reapers' Game. ''Though they were initially heated rivals as a result of Ryu's Traitor status, the two of them would come to respect each other, and even share a brief reunion during ''The Ultimate Game. * Malcolm Reynolds - The protagonist of the '''Firefly series who debuted in School Daze ''under the Illusion persona of '''Logan Wilson'. The two of them were close friends over the course of the Illusion Game. * Yuki Nagato - Otherwise known as Minori Chihara, she is a major character from the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise, debuting in School Daze. The two of them were very close together, and Teresa was heavily affected when Yuki would die, though she would promise that she would find a way to bring Yuki back to life somehow. * William Owen Herondale - A major character from The Infernal Devices series who also debuted in School Daze ''under the Illusion persona of '''James Lancaster'. The two of them were close friends, and later, became romantic interests with each other over the course of the Illusion Game. Trivia * Teresa made an appearance in the non-canonical first Award Show, and was the winner of numerous awards. These awards were Best Female Character (Reapers' Game), Best Character (Reapers' Game), Best Epilogue (Reapers' Game), and Best Hero Overall (General). * Teresa, over the course of the games she had partaken in and the events of The Maze Runner Trilogy, has died three times, and been in two comas. * Teresa is one of a small group of characters to have participated in various events out of order. Although When the Corpses Cry takes place after The Reapers' Game, School Daze, and The Ultimate Game chronologically, it is considered the first event that Teresa participated in within her own personal chronology. * A non-canon incarnation of her appears in The Nutcracker: Arcade Edition. Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:School Daze Category:Survivors Category:The Reapers Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:No Serenity to be Found Category:Reaper Squad